


Visitation

by Kitexa



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitexa/pseuds/Kitexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex saw her first; the girl beneath cerulean scales. And he’d died, before she’d had the chance to thank him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visitation

**Author's Note:**

> I am so awful at titles. Forgive me, all of you DX;

_She never expected to find herself here. Standing alone, the wind whipping her hair about—in time with the wiry branches of overhead trees, playing ‘chicken’ against a darkening sky. Raven never cared for storms. As a little girl, she’d run to Charles’ room whenever thunder bellowed._

_She cared even less for graveyards. Something about the dead…_

_But the blue mutant braved both, today, snatching her rucksack and hopping into the first cab come her way._

_Some matters held greater importance than childhood fears._

_Breathing—slow and careful— through her nose, Raven knelt down beside said matter, yellow eyes growing sad. Years ago, she wouldn’t dream of walking about in her own skin—rarely at home, and never in public— but she’d made a promise to herself, that once a year, at least, she’d let her cautions slip._

_He deserved better._

_"Hey.. Alex…" Managed the girl at last, smoothing her fingers along the headstone. “Been a while, huh?" A small smile curled around her lips, heart thudding dully in her chest, remembering the first time she’d done this. How…odd and very wrong it seemed, talking to a tomb stone. A soulless slab of gray—the definition of death, itself. So she imagined… but then, Raven had never done well with death. A foreign policy, for one who’s body stapled ‘live live live’ on each one of her cells. Who knew no illness, infection, scarring… there were days she’d doubted her own mortality._

_And that… that scared her._

_This, here, now, had scared her, too, once._

_How many more of her loved ones would she have to lay down before she met her maker?_

‘Don’t think about that, Raven,’ _her thoughts scolded, and she had to admit, perhaps it they were right. She’d come to speak to him, not dwell in personal troubles._

_And also, the rain._

_"Uh…" Hand paused, searching her mind for something to say—something new, heartfelt— to let him know he still mattered._

_She still cared. Not the way he had, she’d learned too late, but… he’d been her friend, and losing him had hurt her, deeply._

_"Sorry." Continued the girl, a quiet laugh preceding the word. “I never know how to start these things. Um.." She sat back on her heels, her arm retreating to her lap. “Hank proposed the other day." She confessed, and here, a note of pride. “Guess he finally saw what you did, huh?"_

_Not at first… at all, in fact; she’d no idea Alex saw her in any light beyond friendship. Until, of course, the day he died. Even then, all he’d ever told her was how beautiful she was. Cradling his broken, bloodied body while Charles frantically called for help, her focus shattering pink, blond and blue… he’d clutched her hand, and told her not to cry._

‘Hey… don’t cry’ _he’d coughed, and had he the strength, she wondered now if he might’ve kissed her palm.  
_ ‘I’m glad.. it was you. You’re worth taking.. a shot for.’

_He’d begun convulsing, then, and Hank stepped in; barking orders like the doctor she’d always known he was._

_Add pressure, stop the bleeding, shit, they didn’t have much time…_

_Raven blinked, tearing away from the memory. It did no good, dwelling on the past. What happened happened, and she had moved on._

_She still missed him, but his dying words no longer broke her heart._

_  
_‘Gonna… be hard, up there. Angels won’t.. compare to you.’

_He’d gone on to mumble something about the color blue, but by then, coherency was slipping, and Hank urged he save his strength._

_She’d forever wonder about that word. What he’d said, what he meant… why he’d seen so much before everyone else. Charles, Erik, even her Hank._

_Alex saw her first; the girl beneath cerulean scales._

_And he’d died, before she’d had the chance to thank him._

_A rumbling growl drew Raven’s attention back towards the sky. Seemed the weather would win this, after all._

Better wrap it up.

_”..anyway," She continued, getting to her feet. “I told him I accepted. And…" another smile; proud, sincere, claimed her face. "… I guess I’m here, to ask if you wouldn’t mind our child having your name." First name, middle name, one of the two. She owed him, Alex… and Hank, too, when she told him._

_Two men who’d done so much for her… it only seemed right._

_"See you, Alex." Raven finished, almost fondly, as she at last turned away. A light drizzle trickled from above, chasing her back to the taxi cab. As she slipped through the gate, primary colors assumed a ‘natural’ look, so as not to spook the driver. It bothered her, once, but she knew who she was, and couldn’t be happier, now._

_Accepted._

_Loved._

_Blue._

_  
_Thank you, Alex.

**Author's Note:**

> Alex/Raven isn't REALLY my cup of tea but I do like the idea of him, maybe, loving her one-sided.


End file.
